


Cheater

by ecarg



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, England - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Reader x Dean, SPN - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolves, hunter reader, sammy winchester - Freeform, selfharm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecarg/pseuds/ecarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•Might have some self harm triggers• Reader catches Dean with another woman and runs away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

You walked out of your hotel room to find the impala vigorously shaking side ways then as you looked in you saw your boyfriend with a blonde girl who he probably met a the bar which you bailed on. You angrily walked over to the car and opened the door. Dean saw you, realising what he had done and got out of the car chasing you inside where you grabbed your bag with everything that belonged to you in since you didn't bother unpacking, grabbed your keys. “Y/n I'm so sorry I don't know what I was doing”, you were crying now” you think sorry will make it all go away you think sorry will make me forgive you for doing that slut”, “no I don't but please don't go y/n please”. You barged pass him jumping in your car putting the keys in the ignition and flooring it out the car park leaving Dean at the hotel door screaming your name and for you to come back. “Dean what's wrong” Sam said as he walked back along the motel path “I screwed up sammy so bad”, “oh you didn't” “ I did and y/n saw me sammy you've got to help me” 

You had driven for about two hours to an unused road which had service, pulled out your laptop and then got going again to the airport 

“Sam ping her location from her phone” Dean shouted “I can't Dean, it must be turned off we’ll try again later. Dean why did you do it”, “I don't know sammy, I really don't know.”

•the next day•  
“I have it,I know where she is!” “Where!?” Dean asked “, well according her phones GPS she is in” he tapped on the keyboard “Cambridge”. “Okay that's a couple of hours drive from here isn't it”. “ No” “ what do you mean no” “Dean she's in Cambridge, England”  
“England like , the country” Dean shouted “ yes Dean exactly like the country.” “But it's only been a day how could she have gotten that far”, she was angry Dean and determined” 

•8 hours later•  
The boys had just arrived at Stansted airport from when their plane arrived and Cas wasthere to meet them “where to now” he said “we need a car and now” when they found one it was all different in England then the USA “it's gonna take about 40 minutes I have her gps here now go” Sam said. They arrived at the hotel not knowing which room you were in but after giving the receptionist £50 and a description of you she soon told them what room you were in 

 

You looked at your phone 30 missed calls hundred text from Sam and Dean you settled down in your premier inn room with thoughts haunting you Why did he do it? am I not good enough for him? does he not love me? am I too fat? you said to your self but your demon replied “well y/n of course you know that it is all of them not forgetting that you are so ugly, Dean is probably embarrassed to be seen around you”  
I can't take this any more!”you said to your self. You went to the door and put the do not disturb sign on the door then made your way to the bathroom and took out your razor blade and ran a bath. The feelings had come back, the ones only you and your inner demon knew about. You sat in the bath brought the razor up to your scarred wrist where you had been cutting a few times before only enough so you could make it look like a hunting accident and began slicing. You lost yourself in it not caring if you cut to deep and then you started to lose consciousness and became dizzy before you passed out. 

The boys got to the 5th floor , the one which you were staying in, and came across room 472 with a do not disturb sign on the door there was a few things that it could mean either you were sitting there crying, you had another man in there or you were asleep thought Dean.The real reason never even crossed his mind. “ Ok, were going” Dean said. They got in using an entry pass which they got of the receptionist to get in. Once they were in they found your bag on the bed but it looked as if you hadn't been in here long y/n they shouted then they saw the bathroom the door was ajar so they went in so not prepared for the sight they were about to see which was you passed out in the tub the water bloody and your wrists sliced open with a bloody razor blade beside the bath “NO NO Y/N” Cas is she alive” he rushed to your side and pulled you out covering your naked form with a complimentary bath robe “she's still breathing” Sam sobbed “Cas you've got to do something, fix her” Without hesitation he placed his two fingers on your forehead and your cuts healed. Sam was examing your arm “umm Dean some of these they aren't” “ they aren't what sammy” “well they aren't fresh, new they're months old did you” Sam was getting chocked up “ did you know about this” Dean crying said “ no I didn't” They lifted you carefully to the bed Sam and Cas decided to leave Dean with you so they went out for a supply run just to get some things to eat since there wasn't anything in the room.

When you started to wake up Dean was in the bathroom cleaning the bathroom and himself up. You didn't know he was there as you regained consciousness while he was gone. You felt light headed but you got up anyway and headed to the vast window revealing the Cambridge city skyline you thought you were in heaven but you wondered why your heaven was a hotel room in your home region of Cambridge then you heard the lock click on the bathroom door and turned to see who it was. To your surprise it revealed a puffy,red eyed Dean “ y/n your awake” “awake” you said “not dead” “ no not dead” he replied “ you came looking for me” you said in a calm tone “Of course I did you were gone, I love you y/n,I really do” “ I love you too Dean so much” “Y/n, why didn't you tell me about this? I know that this is all my fault but please don't do it again.” “I won't do it again but only if you don't do that again.”  
Sam and Cas got back upon seeing you awake their glum depressed faces lightened up. “Dean I'm so sorry please forgive me I want to start as new” “ y/n you want me to forgive you, I will start as new but you are the one who should be forgiving me. I was so worried that I had lost you princess, please don't ever do that again” “ I won't” you promised “y/n” Sam said “ we thought that we lost you, if it wasn't for Cas we probably would have. You can't do that again we were so worried y/n” “you need to sit down and let us make you a drink and give you some food” Cas said. You were happy. “Dean” you said “ I forgive you, I forgive you” “ y/nn, you don't need to, I screwed up so bad I came after you expecting to be with another man not in the tub with bloody water passed out I was so worried I had lost you.” “Well you haven't I'm here for a while if your with me” “ y/n, I am here for you, now can we get over this ever, do you think” “ Dean I already have I forgive you, okay?” “okay” “ Y/n what are them other marks on your arms” “ they are from when I was about 19 and I was on my own and depressed but I haven't done it since about, two months ago when I messed up on the werewolf hunt and you got mad” “y/nn, I am so sorry that I drove you to do that. I have made so many mistakes I don't deserve you” “ yes Dean you do we are all mostly human” you chuckled through your tears “ we all make mistakes now and then” “but y/n these are all huge mistakes” “Dean it doesn't matter I forgive you” “Okay, Okay I love you” “ I love you too” you replied. Cas and Sam sat down on the other bed “ so y/n tell me why Cambridge” “ I grew up round here” you said “ didn't you know that” you said pretending to sound hurt “oh yeah of course, of course we did.” You started laughing “what,what's so funny”they all said” well I haven't ever said anything about where I'm from before so you didn't know but look at you look making up lies to make me feel better which I do feel much better let me get dressed and we can go out for something to eat I know a great little place.”


End file.
